


Pretty

by gingeraledrummer



Series: One-Shots Things I'll Randomly Work On [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute stuff, this is a part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeraledrummer/pseuds/gingeraledrummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler was pretty. The prettiest thing on the planet. Josh meant that 100%. With all his heart.</p><p>Tyler didn’t know he was pretty. He didn’t believe he could be pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part 2 to that Beautiful one I posted the other day   
> Hope you like !!

Tyler was pretty. The prettiest thing on the planet. Josh meant that 100%. With all his heart.

 

Tyler didn’t know he was pretty. He didn’t believe he could be pretty. He heard people, mainly fans and Josh, say it all the time but he never really acknowledged it.

 

“You have pretty eyes.”

“You have a pretty smile.”   
“You have pretty eyelashes.”

“You’re really pretty.”

 

Tyler got these all the time. Most of the time from Josh. At the most random of times. He acknowledged them with a blush, shy smile and a thank you, giving them a compliment in return.

 

If you asked Josh how pretty Tyler was, he wouldn’t be able to respond. He wouldn’t be able to come up with the words.

 

But he’ll try.

 

“You’re really pretty Tyler.” Josh said one day as Tyler plucked out chords to no tune on his ukulele while the two sat on the couch, legs tangled.

 

“Thank you,” He did that shy smile, the blush. “But you’re beautiful.”

 

“Tyler I mean it.” Josh leaned forward, bringing his knees to his chest. “You’re the prettiest thing on this planet.”

 

Tyler spread his legs to allow Josh to kneel between them and stroke his cheek.

 

“Am I really?” Tyler arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

 

Josh wasn’t good with words. Never was. He stuttered when saying a sentence sometimes because he didn’t know what he wanted to say. Hell, he didn’t even know the lyrics to mostly every song they played.

 

He wasn’t good with words. Not like Tyler. No. But he tried to be good with them.

 

He tried to come up with amazing metaphors. He tried to come up with beautiful simile’s, but he never knew if they were good enough.

 

But for Tyler, it was worth a shot.

 

“Really, you’re the prettiest thing on this planet Tyler, I meant it. I-I’m not good with words,” Josh’s eyes darted around and he bit his lip,thinking of what to say. “Not like you, no. Can’t even memorise the words to our songs.”

 

He gave a small laugh. “But, I’ll try to be good with words for you.” He looked Tyler in the eyes. “You’re so pretty Tyler, you put the wingsof a tropical bird to shame. You’re so pretty, that your eyes shine brighter than the stars. You’re so pretty when you smile, and it’s a sight I never want to stop seeing. You’re so pretty that the moon looks dull when you’re outside at night. When you’re in a room of people, you’re all I want to look at because the way you look is so pretty. Tyler, I’m not good with words, but you’re so pretty that a sky full of shooting stars wouldn’t be enough to make me look away from you.”

 

Josh smiled at Tyler who looked awestruck.

 

Tears began to fall a moment later.

 

“Josh, you’re a liar if you say you’re no good with words. You may not be as good as me, but that was….. Unexplainable.” Tyler whispered.

 

“Was it good?” Josh looked worried.

 

“It was one of the best things I’ve ever heard, thank you.” Tyler leaned forward to press their foreheads together, closing his eyes at their comdortable space.

 

Josh cupped Tyler’s cheek in one hand, the other resting on his neck where the thumb rubbed circles into his naturally tan skin. He kissed Tyler’s tears, then his nose, then the center of his forehead, then finally his lips.

 

“I love you.” Josh said, looking at Tyler’s closed eyes.

 

Tyler’s eyes opened dark brown met slightly overcooked golden brown and he smiled. “I love you more.”

 

They shifted, Tyler sitting between Josh’s legs, back resting on his chest. Josh’s arms wrapped around Tyler’s waist and his head rested on his shoulder, pressing random little kisses to his shoulder on neck.

 

Tyler was pretty. The prettiest thing on the planet. Josh meant that 100%. With all his heart.

 

Tyler knew he was pretty. He believed he was pretty too.

  
And that made Josh happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
